mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheShadowAssassin
thumb|200px|left|Welcome! Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Codyn329 page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?''' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 18tanzc (Talk) 18:34, August 7, 2012 You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Red Flowers? I guess it's kinda early, but I'll let you off the hook, for one time use only. :P Then you'll have to buy when it's open. But it's okay right now. :) How much do you want? I'm still thinking of the limit for Red Flowers and the price, even though I already put it there. It is still in testing. Codyn329 (talk) 00:19, August 8, 2012 (UTC) 10 Red Flowers was what I wanted. Sorry about doing it so early, I just missed the don't order yet part. :P Apple123350 (talk) 00:41, August 8, 2012 (UTC) The don't order yet part.. *facepalm* Read closer boy. :P I'll send you them right now and will tell you when to click when I figure out. I think I can trust you that you'll click when I tell you to... right? :P Also, don't edit my page right now, I'm making some adjustments to it right now and making an archive. Codyn329 (talk) 00:44, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Send 'em. Thank you. BTW, I did no editting to your page before... :/ Apple123350 (talk) 01:20, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :P I saw you did but I wasn't going to archive the conversations for august 2012 just yet, so you're okay. :) You know, there is been a lot of stuff going on recently today, me thinks. Have you noticed that? Codyn329 (talk) 01:26, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :Also, once I told you and you have clicked, and after my store opens, please tell me if you're satisfied, unsatisfied, or don't sign if neither. Thanks. Codyn329 (talk) 01:29, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :Alright. I'm very sorry if I messed something up. :P I've never done anything like this on any website. :P Sure, I'll tell ya whether I'm satisfied or not. :) What do you mean a lot of stuff going on? Here? Or at the Message Boards? Apple123350 (talk) 11:27, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :Alrighty. We're gonna be going lots of places today, so I'm not going to be on today. See ya! :) Apple123350 (talk) 13:56, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :Okay! I was just about to respond to your post earlier until I found out you made another post. :P See ya later! Have fun. :) Codyn329 (talk) 13:59, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! See ya later too! :) Apple123350 (talk) 14:13, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, I edited "Guess List" to italics and to match with your other titles. I'm almost done with my store too! Sorry I sent the Red Flowers late... well it will be 10 clicks! Put the 10 clicks on my Pet Bat Module if you have 10 totemic feed. If not 5 on my Elemental Earth and 5 on my Pet Bat. ;) Codyn329 (talk) 14:12, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :Okay. Just let me click tomorrow. I just spent all of my clicks on Dude's punkling as payment for the animals he sent me. :P I will click tomorrow. ;) Apple123350 (talk) 14:18, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :Okay! I'm so close to finishing, just need the starter packs finished. I feel like putting random items and then call it finished but that's not what a starter pack is. XD I'm going to think this through. Hopefully it will get done sometime today or tommorrow? :) Codyn329 (talk) 15:29, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :Sure thing! Tell me when you're done here! :D Apple123350 (talk) 17:22, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :Oops. I was waiting for you to respond until I realized right now you've been waiting for me. :P Anyways, it's done and open for business! I already got your order done a bit early, so if you're satisfied, or not satisifed, sign your signature on the bottom of my shop. Or don't sign if neither. :P Thank you. ;) Codyn329 (talk) 18:58, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for signing buddy! I still got a lot of other items if you want to buy them.... ;) Codyn329 (talk) 21:32, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :Oh yeah, I could tell! :) I like your store, a lot! Hey, maybe when I'm Rank 9, I'll open a store here! I'll just need your help. Lots of it. :P ;) Apple123350 (talk) 22:32, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :You know, you should be more active. I'll try to help as much as I can. ;) All I can imagine is that you'll make prices a lot cheaper than mine, but whatever. XD This time you'll make it more creative though. :P A lot more creative. :P Codyn329 (talk) 23:23, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :More active?! Is that a joke?! I think I'm the most active person on here! :P :S I might make some of my prices cheaper, others, more expensive. :P I'll make it more creative. :) Hey, check your mail. *puts on cool glasses* :P Apple123350 (talk) 23:28, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :I'm A bit more active than you. :P There is still admins patrolling around the wiki and see who they can give a warm welcome I think. I can't believe you sent me a totemic wolf. How can I repay you!? :P Codyn329 (talk) 23:41, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, it's free. Unless of course, you want to surprise me. :P :) How many more animals do you need? Apple123350 (talk) 23:44, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :Well, actually, how about, in your store, free items that equal up to 70 clicks? Don't worry, I won't go overboard with getting a bunch of the same thing. :P Apple123350 (talk) 23:49, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :I need: :2 Wolves (Yep, I need more! :P My totemic wolf is going to get lonely. XD) 3 Owls, 2 Rabbits, 3 Turtles, & 2 Snakes. So I need 12 more totemic animals. That coupon will be fine. ;) Codyn329 (talk) 00:00, August 10, 2012 (UTC) P.S if you're going to use it make a new topic at the Talk page :You seen my page of course, right? :P If so, sign my guest list on my page please. ;) Also, how close are you to rank 9? Codyn329 (talk) 01:15, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, I'll sign. :) I am only 8 grey bricks away from Rank 9! I should be a Rank 9er tomorrow! :D Apple123350 (talk) 01:33, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! I should be helping making your store soon. :P :) Well, if you still want a store. Got to go. See ya tommorrow. ;) Codyn329 (talk) 01:44, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :See ya tomorrow! BTW, I get on at 6:20 A.M.! :P Apple123350 (talk) 01:51, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :You wake up early. :P Are you going to sell Rank 0-9 or Rank 0-8 items in your store?? Codyn329 (talk) 14:49, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah I do. I don't know exactly what items I'm going to sell, rankwise. But, as of right now and for some time I am stocking up on items. Strawberries, SPC, flowers, plants, instruments, gems, gypsum and pipes, things like that. I am going ver slowly obtaining all of these items so it might be some time. You seem to be very enthusiastic about my store. Are you? :P Apple123350 (talk) 14:56, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Can you tell me how much Strawberries, Solar Cells, Flowers/plants, instruments, gems, gypsum/pipes you have? Yes I am. ;P I want to know so I can buy stuff from you apple! :P Codyn329 (talk) 15:05, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :LOL! Okay! I have (get ready for patheticness :P), 345 strawberries, 54 SPCs, 218 flowers, 19 Potted plants, 1 acoustic guitar. 3 drums, 2 bass guitars, 1 synth, 2 electric guitars, 3 microphones, 3 rough sapphires, 2 rough diamonds, 1 rough ruby, 1 gypsum, 0 pipes... :P I know. Bad... :P Apple123350 (talk) 15:10, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Apple, the only things that aren't pathetic amounts is with the Strawberries and Flowers, gypsum/pipes, gems. But.. :P you should have more Solar Power Cells. I have enough Yellow Bricks and Red Bricks to make 1479 Solar Power Cells. 54 isn't a lot compared to 1479. XD It's okay. I think you might have a lot of yellow bricks and Red Bricks. Well, can you tell me how much of each Brick you have? :P :) Codyn329 (talk) 15:19, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :O__O That many SPCs?! Wow. I have, now this is where it gets bad, 467 red bricks (Been using them on the darn animals! :P), 665 yellow bricks, 24 green bricks (Also on the animals), 82 purple bricks (On animals as well), 49 grey bricks, 45 orange bricks, and 304 blue bricks... :P I don't really get very many clicks to my Gated Garden or pet panther and bat. But, I don't like going around saying begging for clicks... :P :Some bricks I have a bit lower, but I still I have a lot more. I have 4438 Red Bricks, 5600+ Yellow Bricks, 1006 Blue Bricks, 155 Green Bricks, 30+ Purple Bricks, 72 Grey Bricks, and 30 Orange Bricks. Well, I think I'll give you some clicks on how to stock up. Right now I've gained 480+ clicks on my panther and about 300 clicks on my Pet Bat... That's not too bad. :P I suggest you replace Modules you don't need with a couple of LEGO Club Magazine Modules, Rank 1. ;) Codyn329 (talk) 15:36, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, and Welcome to the MLNWiki! I hope you have a good time here on the wiki. I am 18tanzc, and apparently I am a friend even though I just met you XD If you need help, just stop by my my talk page and drop me a message. Cheers, 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 19:35, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! :) The administrator is everyone's friend at the beginning, right? :P :) Nice to meet you! See you around! Apple123350 (talk) 12:28, August 9, 2012 (UTC)